


morning surprise

by girlsarewolves



Series: treats [15]
Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Pre-Canon, Scent Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Sunlight filtered through the barren branches overhead. In the distance, Sonja could hear Zo and Grenier cleaning up. Let them. She was quite content to enjoy a lazy morning - Varek so rarely slept after a full moon. She was going to savor it while she could.
Relationships: Sonja/Caleb Varek
Series: treats [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	morning surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> So...this happened. First time writing _this_ kink.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the barren branches overhead. In the distance, Sonja could hear Zo and Grenier cleaning up. Let them. She was quite content to enjoy a lazy morning - Varek so rarely slept after a full moon. She was going to savor it while she could.

Fingers tracing patterns over his chest and abdomen, Sonja licked at the lingering blood caked onto his skin. She slid down, tongue leaving smears of rust. Their scents became stronger around the full moon which Sonja was greatly enjoying at the moment. She nuzzled and inhaled deeply, until her lungs were full of his scent, and she could taste his scent in her mouth.

“If this is how you’re going to wake me, maybe I should sleep more often.”

Sonja smirked, looking up at Varek as he raised his head to watch her. She shuddered at the sight of his golden-amber irises, traces of the wolf still left in his visages. “You should,” she teased, moving down further and nuzzling his half-hard cock.

Varek groaned, head falling back against the bed of leaves. The soothing sensation of his fingers combing through her hair encouraged her further, though after a moment his fingers curled, gripping tightly. The tip of his cock leaked a few sharp, pungent droplets, indicating the shift. “You want it like this?” There was a guttural edge to his voice, as though the urge to change had flared up briefly.

A surge of arousal flooded through Sonja, and against his hold on her hair she nodded. The tugs of pain in her scalp felt delicious.

With an inhuman growl,Varek guided her mouth to his tip, both hands moving to hold her face on either side, keeping her there but not letting her take him in. After a few seconds urine streamed from his cock, trickling down his length and splattering over her face, smearing against her lips and chin. The scent of him was overwhelming now, and the hiss of relief he let out made Sonja moan.

Desperately, she licked at him, hands moving to stroke over his cock and sack, letting him pour over her fingers. Something in her - the twisted girl he’d found or the wild animal he’d gifted to her blood - thrived at the inherent possessiveness of the act and thrilled over the taboo of it.

It was only seconds before he finished, and then he had her on her back, hands pinned above her head. His half-hard cock stiffened fully as he rubbed against her and found her cunt slick and wanting. “Fuck.” Varek leaned down, kissing her, and Sonja snarled in delight as he licked at the taste of himself on her tongue. “You’re right,” he whispered as his hips angled and his cock pressed into her. “I really should sleep more often.”

* * *


End file.
